CandyRific M
M&M's candy fans are mini electronic fans featuring the M&Ms characters with a fun size bag of M&Ms inside. They are usually available all year long in the basic line (more info on that below), but there are also many different holiday versions. they are made by the candyriffic company. there are currently 6 different lines of fans to collect. The Basic Line Basic fans with no general theme. Originally, only Red, Blue, and Ms. Green were available, but more characters have been added to this line over time. The basic line includes.... *Red *Blue *Ms. Green *Yellow (re-release) *Orange (re-release) *Ms. Brown Trivia: Yellow and Orange were originally released in the "vote for your favorite character" line. The ones that were released in that line are more rare, as they are not available anymore. The Halloween Line These are halloween themed fans, and are only available during the fall, making them more collectable. The halloween line includes....... *Red (in Dracula Costume) *Blue (in Wizard Costume) *Ms. Green (in Witch Costume) Trivia: It is unknown if Yellow, Orange, and Ms. Brown will ever be available in this line. The Christmas/Holiday Line These are christmas themed fans, and are only available during the winter, making them more collectable. The Christmas/Holiday line includes..... *Red (in Elf costume) *Blue (in Santa outfit) *Ms. Green (in Santa (or Possibly Ms. Claus) Outfit) The Valentines Line These are valentines day themed fans, and are only available during late January, February, and early march, making them more collectable. The Valentines Line includes... *Red (with valentine and "be mine" on his fan) *Blue (with pink heart glasses and "I Love You" on his fan) *Ms. Green (with valentine and "U melt my heart" on her fan) The Easter/Spring Line These are easter/spring themed fans, and are only available during the spring, making them more collectable. The easter/Spring Line includes.... *Red (with bunny ears) *Blue (with bunny ears) *Ms. Green (with bunny ears and easter basket) The Vote For Your Favorite Character Line This was pretty much a re release of the basic line (to promote the vote for your favorite character contest), but the line did include two new fans, Yellow and Orange (who were long over due). These are no longer available, making them the most rare and collectable line of M&Ms candy fans. The line includes..... *Red (basic) *Blue (basic) *Ms. Green (basic) *Yellow *Orange Special Edition Nascar Fan Candyriffic produced special edition M&Ms nascar fans, due to M&Ms partnership with Nascar. these are the most collectable, since they are both an M&Ms and Nascar collectable. Only one style was available, and it was Red in a nascar outfit, and he was a brand new sculpt! as of 2012, these are becoming hard to find. Ms. Brown Fan Candyriffic also produced a Ms. Brown fan soon after she was introduced. She did not debut in a new line, and was just mixed in to the basic line assortment. Breast Cancer Awareness Ms. Green Fan candyriffic produced a Special edition Breast cancer awareness Ms. Green fan. She is the rarest out of all the fans because it was such a good seller, and a great way to spread awareness of breast cancer. M&Ms Star Wars fans Candy riffic also produced star wars M&M fans. They include new sculpts of Red, Yellow, and Ms. Green dressed as different star wars characters. Trivia: '''This was the first time a variant fan of Yellow was produced. the fan is Yellow dressed as Darth vader. Star Wars Series 2 Fans The original M&M star wars fans were so succsesful that a new line with 3 new fans was produced! They include a re release of Yellow, a new Red, and Blue and Orange, all dresses as star wars characters. '''Trivia: '''This was the first time an orange variant was made M&Ms Transformers Fans Yet again, M&Ms made another cross over to produce new candy fans. these are fans of only Red and Yellow, dressed as optimus prime (Red) and Bumble bee (Yellow) '''Trivia: this line had another Yellow variant, the first one was in the star wars line. Gallery thumbnail.asp.jpeg|The Original Basic Line (notice Yellow on the package, despite not having a fan of him yet) CandyRific-MMs-Halloween-Fans1.jpg|The Halloween Line MMXmasFan.preview.jpg|The Christmas/Holiday Line (notice Yellow on the Package again) mandm-christmas-candy-fans.jpg|The Valentines Line green-mm-easter-themed-fan.jpg|The Easter/Spring Line mam-character-candy-fan-n-green.jpg|A Vote for your favorite character fan (same as basic fan, besides the sticker and tag) $(KGrHqVHJCkE8fnY0OdGBPssQffQyQ~~60_12.JPG|The Newest fan, Ms. Brown! image-126290.jpg|The Breast Cancer Awareness fan mm_Trophy-Fan_0.preview.jpg|The Nascar Fan MMTrFanEnlg.preview.jpg|The Transformers Fans 29386_300.JPG|the star wars fans 12341 M&M Star Wars Fan DISPLAY FRONT.preview.jpg|M&Ms star wars series 2 fans *ADS (ACTUALLY REDIRECT!) Category:Merchandise Category:M&M's Category:M&M'S Category:Browse